The Swan Princess
by OuranManiac1
Summary: Just like in the movie. SesshomaruxOC. Songfic
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a king named Taiyou, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet he was sad, for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. And then, happily a daughter was born, a princess and she was given the name Yukiko. Kings and queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them, was the widow Meido, and her young son Prince Sesshomaru. It was then that Taiyou and Meido happened upon the same idea, Sesshomaru and Yukiko would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. But unknown to all was another plan. That of the evil half demon Naraku. Yukiko's birth was of little concern to him. For he was preparing to take Taiyou's kingdom, by means of the Shikon No Tama.

On the eve of his assault, Taiyou attacked and Naraku's powers were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death, the half demon was only banished. "I'm not finished with you yet, Taiyou. Someday I will get my power back, and when I do everything you own, everything you love, will be mine" Un-phased by Naraku's threat Taiyou took his finger and angrily pointed it into the other direction. Many feared Lord Taiyou too kind. But in time the threat was forgotten, and all hopes turned to that not to distant summer, when Sesshomaru and Yukiko would meet.


	2. This Is My Idea

**Chapter 1 "This is my idea"**

Jaken, who was once Inu Tai Shou's vassal was standing on top of the watchtower waiting until he could see Lord Taiyou's carriages above the horizon. The cartridges came over the hill and rode towards the castle. Jaken removed the hand from his head that he had used to keep the sunlight out of his eyes and gave a big smile. "Oh here they come", he said happily as he slid down the watchtower. Lord Taiyou rode in front proudly on his horse, with Yukiko riding on his lap. Jaken ran towards the blow horn to blow it and signal that they had arrived. Upon blowing it a birds nest came flying out and into the air.

Lord Taiyou's horse stopped in front of Meido, and he said, "Dear Meido, and lovely as ever" (Note that he was just being polite) The bird nest that had come out of the blow horn landed in Meido's hair. "Oh a nest" she said as if it was no big deal. Lord Taiyou continued. "And who might this strapping young man be, young Prince Sesshomaru, no doubt" he said giving a clever wink to Meido. Taiyou was motioning to the young dog demon standing next to his mother. He was a short boy about 3'' 4'. He had long silver hair that went past his shoulders. He had golden eyes, and two red stripes on either side of his cheeks. He wore a kimono with red flower designs on the left shoulder and white Hamaka pants.

Meido bowed to Taiyou and said, "Welcome to our fair kingdom dear Taiyou, and to you young princess" Meido said gesturing to the princess who Taiyou lifted off of her horse. She was slightly shorter than Sesshomaru, but not by much. She had short black hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a small light purple kimono with little black roses on the sides running down the kimono. Taiyou went behind Yukiko and lightly pushed her towards Sesshomaru. "Come on, Sesshomaru, dear go on?" "Mother" Sesshomaru said not wanting to go over to the Princess. "Sesshomaru" Meido said, pushing Sesshomaru right in front of Yukiko. "Hello Princess Yukiko, I'm very pleased to meet you" Sesshomaru said a little snobbishly. "Pleased to meet you Prince Sesshomaru!" Yukiko said politely, bowing to him, as he quickly ran back towards his mother. Yukiko looked up from her bow and thought him to be rude. As Sesshomaru neared his mother she pointed back to Yukiko. "Nah ah aha" Sesshomaru made his way back to Yukiko and grabbed onto her hand with a look of disgust, as did Yukiko. Sesshomaru puckered up his lips and kissed Yukiko on the hand. He then stuck out his tongue and wiped his mouth.

(Song Starts)

Sesshomaru: "I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer. All bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box"

Yukiko put up both of her fists as Sesshomaru slightly backed away.

Yukiko: He looks conceded

Yukiko slowly put her fists down

Sesshomaru: What a total bummer"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms

Both: "If I get lucky, I'll get chicken pocks"

Taiyou and Meido gestured the two children to finish.

Sesshomaru: "So happy you could come"

Yukiko: "So happy to be here"

Both Sesshomaru and Yukiko flakily gave bows

Both: "How I'd like to run"

Both of the children turned around.

Yukiko: "This isn't my idea"

Sesshomaru: "This isn't my idea"

Both: "Of fun"

(The sun is setting. Sesshomaru and Yukiko are running around and poking each other with fake wooden swords)

Meido: "The children seem to get along quite nicely"

Yukiko tackled Sesshomaru to the ground

Taiyou: "Well join our lands if this arrangement clicks"

Meido: "My dear Lord Taiyou, that's my point, precisely"

Meido took the small compass and poked Taiyou lightly in the chest with it.

Taiyou: "It's such good parenting"

Meido: "And good politics."

Yukiko went around the pillar that her and Sesshomaru were fighting around and knocked the wooden sword out of his hands by poking him in the back with hers.

Meido: "So happy we agree"

Meido put our her hand

Taiyou: "I think we've got a deal"

Taiyou put his hand in Meido's a shook it.

Meido: "Sesshomaru's quite a catch"

Sesshomaru and Yukiko run behind Meido and Taiyou.

Taiyou: "This is my idea"

Meido: "This is my idea"

Both: "Of a match"

Meido holds Yukiko away from Sesshomaru and Taiyou keeps Sesshomaru away from Yukiko, to stop them from fighting with their fake swords.

Meido: "And such fun"

(Meido's castle is seem from up above and moving across the sea to Taiyou's castle)

Yukiko is now a twelve-year-old demon. Her hair has gotten longer and is tied into two braided pigtails hanging over her shoulders. She has a few freckles on either side of her cheeks. She was on her balcony while her father was preparing for the voyage over to Meido's palace.

Taiyou: "Good heaven's child, don't dawdle. We can't keep Sesshomaru waiting"

Yukiko crosses her arms and gives a long sigh.

Yukiko: "I haven't packed or washed my hair, and, Father, I get sea sick"

Sesshomaru is in his room sitting on his bead with throwing knives and his sword Tenseiga and Tokijin sitting on his right. Meido comes into his room.

Meido: "They soon will be arriving"

Meido sees that Sesshomaru is throwing her knives at a picture of Yukiko that her drew.

Meido: "Is that respect you're showing"

Sesshomaru: "Don't make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm going to be sick"

Yukiko and Lord Taiyou have arrived at the palace and Meido and Taiyou are greeting each other. Yukiko is still on the ship while Sesshomaru and his half brother Inuyasha are standing by a wagon of tomatoes.

(Inuyasha's human mother has died and he is now living with his half brother and his half mother. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hate each other a little but are able to hang out and get along)

Taiyou: "One day Prince Sesshomaru will be her intended"

Meido: "Splendid"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha use a slingshot and hit Yukiko with a tomato. While they are laughing Yukiko is scowling.

(Later on inside the castle Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are sliding down the railing of the stairs, trying to get away from Yukiko)

Sesshomaru: "We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha land on the ground and run outside, Yukiko traveling closely behind.

Yukiko: "Hey, fellas wait up"

Inuyasha: "Quick, put on some speed"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are climbing up the ladder into their tree house and pull up the rope as Yukiko arrives.

Sesshomaru: "When picking teams..."

Inuyasha: "Or friends..."

Sesshomaru: "I never choose her."

Inuyasha: "You'd think she's take a hint and learn to read"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hang a sign out of the window of the tree house that says 'No Girls '

Yukiko: "This really isn't fair"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: "We really couldn't care"

Yukiko, out of her anger, kicks the leg of the tree house making it come crashing down.

Yukiko: "Boys, it's all or none"

Yukiko is on her horse with a broken arm in a sling, a black eye, and bandages tied around her head. Taiyou looks on in disapproval.

Yukiko: "This isn't my idea"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both are leaning on a crutch with black eyes and bandages tied around their heads also.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: "This isn't my idea"

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Yukiko: "Of Fun"

Meido waves goodbye to Taiyou and Yukiko, then turns to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and scolds them.

Chorus: "Long before they met, Sesshomaru and Yukiko. Were destined to be wedded"

(Butlers were cleaning are cleaning Lady Meido's castle)

Maids: "However, anyone could see."

The Butlers are cleaning the windows.

Butlers: "The only point on which they didn't disagree"

(Maids are lighting the candles in Lord Taiyou's castle, while Yukiko was reading a book)

Chorus: "Was that the very thought of summer time was dreaded"

Lord Taiyou and Totosai are trying to force Yukiko out of the carriage. However, was having a hard time! Yukiko is now a sixteen-year-old girl. She now has long black hair that goes to about her waist, tied into a single braid. She is wearing a black kimono with red dragons on the side.

Sesshomaru: "She tries to talk me into playing dress up"

Yukiko is dressed in a robe and a crown waving the staff around. Sesshomaru has a bear head on his and roars.

Sesshomaru: "She's always flirting with the castle guards"

Yukiko is standing next to one of the guards of the palace and telling him a joke. The guard laughs and so does she. Sesshomaru is leaning on the wall obviously jealous.

Inuyasha: "I think you really sort of like her, fess up"

Inuyasha slightly nudges Sesshomaru on the back. Sesshomaru and Yukiko are playing a game of poker while Inuyasha stands behind Yukiko.

Sesshomaru: "I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards. 4 sevens and a 10"

Sesshomaru puts down his cards.

Yukiko: "I think I won again"

Yukiko put down her cards that had four aces and a ten

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: "Every time she's won"

Yukiko: "This is my idea"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: "This isn't my idea"

All: "Of Fun"

(Sesshomaru and Yukiko are riding in a carriage down Town Square.)

Chorus: "We need a royal wedding"

Sesshomaru puts two fingers behind Yukiko's head. Yukiko's turns around to Sesshomaru whistling

Water Carrying Women: "I'd love to be invited"

Working field men: "At least we'll get a holiday to rest our plows and axes"

Chorus: "Some day these two will marry"

Taiyou and Yukiko go up the plank to the boat and out of nowhere a tomato smashes into Sesshomaru's face.

Chorus: "Two lands will be united. And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes"

Lord Taiyou is in his study writing a letter to Lady Meido.

Taiyou: "What is Yukiko doesn't go for the merger."

Meido sees it and writes.

Meido: "Urge Her.

Sesshomaru and Yukiko are both in their rooms as their parents try to come into their rooms. They block their rooms and shut the doors.

Both: "For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd someday wed. Every June until September"

Lord Taiyou and Lady Meido are pushing Sesshomaru and Yukiko towards their meeting place.

Sesshomaru: "All their pushing and annoying hints"

Lord Taiyou and Totosai lift Yukiko out of the carriage and carried her by her arms to the thrown room.

Yukiko: "I've got bruises with their fingerprints"

Meido pushes Sesshomaru in first.

Sesshomaru: "I can do much better, I am sure"

Yukiko gets pushed in last.

Yukiko: "He's so immature"

Sesshomaru turns around, as does Yukiko. As soon as Sesshomaru lays his eyes on her, he is astounded. Yukiko's hair is down as flows like black silk down her back. She has no freckles and her skin is flawless. Her blue eyes shine like diamonds held up to light. She is wearing a beautiful white dress that has a long train on the end. It had black flowers along the long sleeves, and along the right side of the dress. Yukiko has the same astonishment as Sesshomaru did. Sesshomaru's hair had gotten longer, coming down to his knees. His eyes are a deeper yellow that she could look in forever. He had two maroon stripes on each of his cheeks. He wore a new kimono with red flower designs on the right shoulder. He wore chest plate armor. He had white Hamaka pants and a yellow and blue sash around his waist with black shoes. He had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

Yukiko: "I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. I see inside him and my doubts are gone"

Taiyou and Meido were watching the scene from the door.

Sesshomaru: "She started out as such an ugly duckling, and somehow suddenly became a swan"

Sesshomaru and Yukiko both made their way to the center.

Yukiko: "So happy to be here"

Yukiko game a bow to Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: "Till now I never knew"

Sesshomaru bowed back to Yukiko.

Sesshomaru and Yukiko: "It is you I've been dreaming of"

Sesshomaru took Yukiko's hands into his as she did him.

Sesshomaru: "This is my idea"

Yukiko: "This is my idea"

Taiyou and Meido burst through the doors

Meido and Taiyou: "What a good idea, such a charming and romantic potion"

All of the maids come through the doors and set up the ballroom for the dance that Sesshomaru and Yukiko were about to share.

Chorus: "This is my idea"

Background: "This is my idea"

Soft orchestra music starts playing.

Chorus: "Such a good idea"

Background: "Such a good idea"

Chorus: "What a good idea. Such a powerful and magic potion. This is exactly my idea of love"

The Chorus stops singing and Sesshomaru and Yukiko danced in the middle. Soft music plays in the background.

Yukiko: "This is my idea"

Sesshomaru: "This is my idea

Both: "This is my idea of..."

Chorus: "Love"

Sesshomaru and Yukiko move in and kiss each other on the lips, Sesshomaru putting a hand on the back of her head while Yukiko puts a hand on his shoulder

Soft Music Ends.

The end.


	3. The Great Animal

Chapter 2: The Great Animal

Sesshomaru and Yukiko pulled away from the kiss. "Arrange the marriage" Sesshomaru shouted as the crowd started to cheer. Yukiko looked around the room confused as the music started playing again. "Wait..." When Yukiko spoke the music stopped and so did everything else. Sesshomaru turned to her astonished. "What? You're all I've ever wanted! You're beautiful" "Thank you...but what else?" Yukiko asked. "What else?" Sesshomaru answered confused by her question. "Is beauty all that matters to you?" Taiyou cleared his throat but Yukiko gave him a glare. Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. "Sesshomaru? What else?" Meido said trying to get him to answer. "I...uh...what else is there?" he responded. "Ehhhhh!" Totosai said putting his thumb down. Yukiko was disappointed by Sesshomaru's answer.

Lord Taiyou and Yukiko were on their horses ready to go back to their castle. Yukiko was just coming out. "We tried Meido. No one can say we didn't try." Meido whimpered out a little, disappointed. "Say goodbye Yukiko" Taiyou said as he looked at his daughter. "Goodbye" she said looking away. "Goodbye..." Taiyou urged on. "Lord Sesshomaru" Yukiko finished. Sesshomaru was looking in the other direction when Meido elbowed his arm. "Mother" "Sesshomaru" Meido said wanting him to say goodbye. 'Good-bye Princess" Yukiko and her father rode on their horses and out of the palace gates. Sesshomaru watched as Yukiko's horse walked away and turned as soon as she looked back at him. "All these years of planning, WASTERD!"" Meido yelled as she made her way back into the castle, with Sesshomaru standing outside looking on into the horizon.

"What else is there? She says is beauty all that matter, and you say what else is there?" Totosai yelled for the five time that night. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were inside of the castle thinking the same thing. "It was dumb, I know?" Sesshomaru stated" You should write a book. How to offend woman in five syllables or less." "I didn't know what else to say!" "Think Lord Sesshomaru! You must see something other than Yukiko's beauty" "Of course, I do, Totosai. She like...you know...how about...and then...I mean right...?" "..." Totosai said nothing with his eyebrows raised. "I don't know how to say it. I'll prove it to her...I'll prove my love"

A figure stood on top of the hill looking down upon Lord Taiyou's carriage "Today's the day Taiyou. Everything you own, everything you love will be mine" (You could probably guess who it is) Yukiko and her father rode in a horse drawn carriage going back to their castle. "I...I just don't understand. What else did you want him to say?" Taiyou asked Yukiko breaking the annoying silence. "I need to know that he loves me. For just being me," Yukiko replied just before the carriage stopped. Taiyou got out of the carriage and saw a figure standing on top of the hill. Yukiko started to come out but Taiyou stopped her. "Stay inside, Yukiko!" He demanded. The stranger transformed into a monster. It looked like thousands of demons fused together. The demon rushed towards the carriage and…

A lone guard staggering towards the palace, burst through the doors and fell to the ground. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Totosai rushed towards him. "It's Lord Taiyou's captain" Sesshomaru commented recognizing him. "We…uh…we were attacked…The Great Animal" Attacked. Sesshomaru whispered out Yukiko's name and ran to the stables to get Ah Un. "Sesshomaru…wait" Totosai yelled for him, but it was too late.

Sesshomaru sped Ah Un up, desperate to get to Yukiko to see if she was alright. "Please Yukiko. Don't disappear on me now. Please be okay. I need you." Sesshomaru neared the carriage. The carriage had been turned over and ripped to shreds. Sesshomaru jumped off of Ah Un and ran to the carriage and almost ripped the door off of its hinges. "Yukiko" Seeing that Yukiko was not inside he yelled her name. Without an answer Sesshomaru found the necklace that he had given to her as a present when she was a baby, lying on the ground. Sesshomaru picked it up and looked to the right and gasped slightly. Lying on the ground was Lord Taiyou.

Sesshomaru ran over to him and bended down. "Lord Taiyou" "Sesshomaru" Taiyou said in a hoarse voice. "Who did this?" "It came so quickly…The G-Great animal" he said stuttering. "Where's Yukiko?" he asked. Taiyou grabbed onto Sesshomaru's shirt and pulled him forward. "Listen to me Sesshomaru. It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems" Taiyou said desperately. "What's not? Where is Yukiko?" Sesshomaru said desperately. "Yukiko is…Yukiko is…g-gone!" And with that the Great Lord Taiyou died, not knowing whether his daughter was going to be alright. Sesshomaru gently placed Taiyou's body on the ground and stood up. Looking up at the sky, Sesshomaru screamed Yukiko's name and fell to his knees.


	4. The Spell

Chapter 3: The Spell

The sounds of a giant waterfall echoes through the forests near the lake that glows from the light of the moon. A large arch stands at the top, covered in different variations of flowers. Behind the arch stands the lake. Three people stand at the edge of the lake looking at a beautiful white swan.

"Now don't let my little spell make you sad, Yukiko! It doesn't even last the whole day" One of the woman that stood next to Naraku boardly threw bread crumbs in the water, as Yukiko turned in the moons direction. "As soon as the moon comes up," Naraku continued, lifting one of his hands to the sky. Yukiko looked up at the sky for a moment and looked down at the water. The water surrounding her body lit up and she raised her wings to the sky. From behind a bush, Yukiko's friends; Miroku, Shippo and Kagome watched as lights surrounded Yukiko's Swan body turning her back into demon form.

"And that's how it works every night. You have to be on the lake, of course. And when the moonlight touches your wings" Yukiko walked out of the water and looked at Naraku. "Listen Yukiko. This sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure", he paused and smirked at her, "Maybe a tinny bit but…" Yukiko glared at him. "But what I really want is…is your father's kingdom. "Yukiko whirled around and glared at him. "Take it then, you have enough power"

"Nah, tried that already. Once you steal something you spend your whole life fighting to keep it. But", he began as Yukiko's white dress turned into a wedding kimono, as did Naraku's. Kanna and Kagura's Kimono turned into a bridesmaid kimono. "If I marry the only heir to the throne" The scenery turned into a beautiful castle and a crowd of bowing countrymen. "We will rule your father's kingdom together, legally, King and Queen, you know!"

"Never" Yukiko growled and the scenery around them turned back into the lake, the same moon shinning on the water. Yukiko turned from him and ran. "Where are you going? As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake you'll turn back into a swan" Naraku said, causing Yukiko to stop running. "No matter where you are." Yukiko started to weep and put her face into her hands.


	5. Practice, Practice, Practice

"The Musicians are not happy!" Totosai stated as he put orange dust from a bucket and into the holder where he kept the arrows. (I'm sorry I'm not using his sword, but I don't know how to put it like that. If you do know how I could use them, message me) "I know, but I have to practice" Totosai lifted the bucket to his face and lightly beat the bottom. "Oh, no complaints here. I think it's going to be loads of…" Before he finished speaking, the orange powder that was still in the bucket fell on his face, "Fun"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were practicing archery for when they came face to face with the Great Animal. "The Great Animals never going to give her up without a fight" Sesshomaru replied as he tied to cloth over his eyes. "Your not still thinking she's alive, Lord Sesshomaru" Totosai replied frustrated as he whipped the dust off of his face. "When I find the Great Animal, Totosai, I'll find Yukiko" "Oh Lord Sesshomaru, she's not coming back. The whole kingdom knows that"

"The whole kingdom's wrong, Yukiko is alive, and I'm going to find her" Sesshomaru said, with an 'I'm right' voice. "Ready Inuyasha" he asked his brother, Inuyasha peeking through his blindfold. "No peeking" Totosai hissed as Inuyasha yanked the blindfold back on his face. "ANIMALS ASSEMBLE" Totosai yelled, looking over to the stage. A group of people, who were the musicians for the castle balls, came out into the courtyard. "Lord Totosai, I must object. We are musicians" the head musicians complained. "The servants have the day off, we have to use someone" "But I'm an artist, not a bore" "Could have fooled me!" Totosai muttered under his breath. "Come on guys…their harmless" Sesshomaru mocked.

(Song Start)

Musicians: We are a band…and not a band of animals. This masquerade.

(The musicians took the costumes that Totosai made for them and put them on)

Bear: It's more than I can bear.

Musicians: There goes my reputation. It's awful…this humiliation.

(Huns; the duck was trying to put on his feet, and tripped knocking all of them over)

Lion: And I've the lions share

(Song Pause; Soft Music in the background)

Totosai: Liven it up a bit, I want you to strike fear into my heart.

(Wesley; who was dressed as a rabbit; looked at everyone, took a deep breath and roared like a lion, making Totosai cringe in surprise)

Totosai: Not you Wesley. You're a r-r-rabbit for heaven sake.

(Wesley crossed his arms, tapping his foot; Huns shaking his head. Totosai rolled his eyes and continued)

Totosai: Archers ready, set…go

(Totosai pulled the strings that were attached to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha blindfold pulling it off. Sesshomaru shot two arrows and Inuyasha tripped and fell to the floor. One of the arrows that Sesshomaru shot hit two trees and then hit the elephant on the back. Inuyasha got off of the floor and pointed one of his arrows at Wesley, but it slump to the ground. Wesley laughed at him and Inuyasha ran after him. The bear the elephant and the moose were hiding behind one of the hedges)

Bear: Duck!

(Hans thought that they were referring to him, so he stood up, only to get hit in the chin.)

(Inuyasha shot his arrow straight this time, but Wesley brought out a club from behind his back and hit the arrow and sent it straight into Inuyasha's face)

(Hans tried dodging arrows but got hit several times. He hid behind the same hedge again)

Bear: Duck

(Hans stood up angry)

Hans: What?

EVERYONE: Day after day all the Lord ever does is practice, practice, practice.

Meido: Thinking of her and the way that it was

Everyone except Meido: Practice, Practice, Practice

(Meido puts her teacup up to her lips only to have one of Sesshomaru's arrows to run across her face and break the cup. Huns; who was trying to run away jumped on all of the tables knocking them down)

Huns: He's not happy 'til he has attacked us.

(Inuyasha shot one of his arrows and headed for them, as they ducked out of the way)

Totosai: Twelve seconds

Everyone: Day after day all the Lord ever does is practice, practice, practice. Thinking of her and the way that it was. Practice, Practice, Practice.

Totosai: Five seconds

Totosai: Four…Three…Two…One.

Everyone: Practice, Practice, Practice

Totosai: TIME

(Song Ends)

"Animals, assemble for counting" Totosai started as the musicians came out of their hiding places. "Uh huh, very good, very good" Hans stumbled over to Totosai and collapsed on the floor. "You scored twenty five points, that's for sure" Totosai muttered to himself, stepping over him. Sesshomaru walked over to him and brushed a cloth across Hans's forehead. "Sorry Hans, why don't you take a few days off"

"Moose are worth two points, sixteen hits a total of thirty two" Inuyasha was leaning on a tree standing next to Wesley. Inuyasha smirked evilly and took his arrow and hit Wesley on each shoulder. "Ten seven pointers" Wesley turned around only to find Inuyasha whistling. "Fourteen three pointers" Then he hit him over the head. "To the total of two hundred ninety eight. Well done Lord Sesshomaru" Totosai looked over the animals for a second. "Now Inuyasha, let's see for you. Zero, zero, and nothing and no and zip" Totosai exclaimed mocking him. Inuyasha shrugged like it was no big deal. "And last but not least, the elusive, one hundred point, white rabbit"

But he wasn't white anymore. Totosai was shocked to see Wesley covered in Inuyasha's blue dye. Wesley looked himself over, seeing them on his shoulders and head. "I believe that's three hundred Totosai" Inuyasha mocked him. "Good shooting Inuyasha" Sesshomaru muttered sarcastically. Inuyasha ignored his brother's comment and put all of his weight on Totosai's back. "Well write it down" Inuyasha grabbed the pen out of Totosai's hand and wrote down, "Three hundred to Two Ninety Eight" Totosai grabbed the pen right back and glared at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru smirked knowingly and walked over to Wesley. "Oh but, uh…wait just a moment Totosai" Sesshomaru made a spinning notion with his finger and Wesley turned around. Sesshomaru took his bow and lifted up the tail to reveal an orange spot. "Sorry Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said, continuing to smirk.

Inuyasha laughed nervously and walked over to his brother, putting his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "You're a great fighter, Sesshomaru. One of the best. It takes more than good aim, it takes courage" Totosai looked unimpressed and replied, "Well then, how about we have a quick round of catch and fire," He said smugly. Remembering what happened last time Inuyasha stuttered, "C-C-Catch and fire, you mean me" "You're the only one with enough c-c-c-c-courage"

Inuyasha was standing in the field with Totosai standing in front of him tying an apple to his head. He was wearing armor all around his body, protecting him if the arrow somehow decided to get attracted somewhere else other than the apple. "Are you sure you're alright?" Totosai asked him with false worry. "Uh, me fine, oh I-I'm fine" Totosai took the string and wrapped it a little too tight cutting him off from air. "Too tight, Too Tight"

"Oops, so sorry" "Ready" Sesshomaru shouted standing several feet away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't seem to find his words. Hearing him stutter, Totosai answered for him. "He's ready" Sesshomaru turned around, his back facing Inuyasha and waited. "Remember now, aim for the heart" Totosai said, pointing at Inuyasha's heart, "Right in between the shoulders" Totosai took the helmet with the apple attached and forced it on his head. Totosai shifted to the side and Inuyasha readied his bow. Feeling nervous he couldn't keep the bow straight. Totosai huffed.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Hold it steady" Steadying the bow well enough to actually make a hit, he let the arrow go. The arrow headed straight towards Sesshomaru and before hitting him in the back, Sesshomaru caught it and shot it towards Inuyasha's head. The arrow hit the apple dead on and split the apple in two equal halves. Totosai caught on e of the halves and Inuyasha fell to the floor in shock. "52 out of 52. Well done Lord Sesshomaru" Totosai raved enthusiastically. Totosai bent down to Inuyasha who was getting up from the floor. "Extraordinary courage man, just think" he put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "One inch lower and that arrow would have…" Before Totosai finished speaking Inuyasha fell back into a dead faint, Totosai smirking. Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha and then looked at the horizon with a sad, yet hopeful expression on his face. "Don't lose hope, Yukiko. Wherever you are, I'm going to find you!"


	6. Far Longer Than Forever

The lake stood under the moon, the light reflecting off the crystal clear water. A monk wearing a purple and black robes, with one of his hands wrapped with prayer beads, a girl who wore a green and white uniform and a young fox demon were sitting next to the big oak tree whose branches lingered over the lake. The young girl was lying on her back looking at the stars, the young fox demon watched as the monk constructed a long pole with large sticks. The fox demon chuckled causing the monk to stare at him.

"Quiet Shippo, I cannot concentrate" Shippo shook his head. "You've come up with some dumb ideas before Miroku, but this one is the dumbest" Miroku rolled his eyes and continued on with what he was doing. "Go ahead and laugh" he scoffed, "I'll get her to kiss me, and when she does". Shippo interrupted his rant. "And she'll bare your children" Miroku smiled a goofy smile and moved his head up and down vigorously. "I know, I know, you've told us, about a million times already". The girl who was laying on her back looking up at the sky, pointed to the flower bed that was positioned in front of her. "Why don't you just get these flowers? These are pretty!" she stated. Miroku scoffed again. "No, Kagome, I don't want these flowers, I must have those" he stated pointed across the moat where a small spit of land was, and on that land were purple lilies. In the water were two giant alligators, waiting for one of them to slip up.

'When she learns that I have risked my life for them, the kissing will not stop" Miroku got up from where he was sitting and held the item that he was giving his full attention to. He had tied a stick to the end of his staff and used a talisman to seal it together so it wouldn't break. He then turned towards the tree that Shippo was now leaning against and climbed onto its sturdiest branch. He positioned the staff and placed the end on the ground. "And then you'll bare her child" Shippo stated looking up at him. "Precisely".

"Mind if I point out a problem?" he stated slyly. "I don't take advice from demons" Miroku shot back with a wave of his hand. "Suit yourself" Shippo huffed, slamming himself down on the ground and crossing his arms. Miroku cracked all of his muscles, and jumped off of the tree, the stick bending so that his body barely touched the ground. Before it flew him to the other side of the moat, Shippo got up and looked at him. "Just curious, how are you going to get back?"

Before Miroku could react his pollfolte launched him forward and instead of landing on the other side like he had planned, it landed him on the top of one of the alligators heads. The other one snapped at him as he was launched forward again back to his original position. He was not able to stop so he continued to launch him back and forth. Shippo, who had been watching him from next to the tree, tried to grab his staff to stop him from moving. His first attempt was to short, so Miroku slammed into the ground in front of him. On his second attempt, he went a little too far so Miroku slammed into the ground behind him. Miroku was launched in the air again as a light shot forward snapping the stick in half, causing Miroku to slam into the ground again.

Shippo looked to where the shot was fired and smiled. Yukikio ran forward and helped Miroku off of the ground. When Miroku looked at who saved him, he grabbed her hand and got down on his knee. "Thank you, Yukiko, thank you" He let go of her hand and grabbed his staff, which she had picked up. He threw the staff smacking one of the alligators in the head, and he turned back to Yukiko. Before he could open his mouth, the staff bounced back and hit him on the head. Yukiko gasped and bent down beside him. "Are you alright Miroku? Miroku?" "Yes Yukiko, I'm alright" he replied obviously winded. "Kagome, he has a bump on his head, do you have a bandage?" Kagome rummaged through her yellow backpack and brought out a surgical wrap and handed it to her. She continued to talk to him as she wrapped his head.

"What in the world were you trying to do?" she asked, clipping the bandage together. "He thought that if…!" Shippo started, but Miroku shushed him. Miroku jumped to his feet and pointed to the flowers. "I wanted to get those flowers for you!" "You were being sneaky again Miroku" she laughed, winking at Shippo, causing him to blush. "What? Sneaky? You deserve it" "And you deserve a kiss" Miroku's eyes lightened up and leaned forward, but fell because Yukiko pulled back. "You know that I'm under a spell" she reminded him, but he persisted. "But my kiss will break the spell" Shippo rolled his eyes. "Give it up Miroku!"

"I can only kiss the man I love and then he…" Miroku interrupted. "Must make a vow of everlasting love, I know" he finished as if he heard it a million times. "And prove it to the world!" "What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the alligators almost eating me?" Yukiko sighed, and turned to Shippo and Kagome. "Guys, make him understand" "You know that he's not going to listen, besides, we can't do everything. Yukiko sighed once more, and walked to the edge of the lake, staring at the moon. (Just to let you know that there is a song coming up so, let's do it!)

Yukiko: If I could break the spell, I'd run to him today"

(Miroku looked annoyed and yawned from boredness, which caused Kagome to elbow him in the arm)

Yukiko: And somehow I know he's on his way to me. Sesshomaru, you and I were meant to be. Far longer than forever, I'll hold you in my heart. Its almost like your hear with me, although we're far apart.

(In his minds eye, Sesshomaru finds himself at the very spot that Yukiko has been trapped in)

Sesshomaru: Far longer than forever. As constant as a star. I close my eyes and I am where you are.

(Sesshomaru lifts up the necklace that he gave to Yukiko the day that she was born, and holds it close to his heart.)

Yukiko: As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise we've an unshakable bond.

Sesshomaru: Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond. Far longer than forever

Yukiko: Far longer than forever

Sesshomaru: I'll swear that I'll be true

Yukiko: I'll swear that I'll be true

Both: I've made an everlasting vowel to find a way to you. Far longer than forever. Like no love ever known. And w/ your love I'll never be alone

Yukiko: Far longer than forever

Sesshomaru: Much stronger than forever

Yukiko: And with your love I'll never be alone


	7. Recent News

Recent News

**Recent News**

I don't know what else to do. I start a new story and then after a while I lose heart and interest in it. A part of the problem is that I don't get enough reviews. I mean I get people reading my stories, but no one ever says anything. I don't care if you say good things, bad things, I just want your honest opinion. You won't hurt my feelings it will just tell me what you think I should improve on. That's the reason why I don't update that much, so if nothing changes by this weekend, I might discontinue them until I get my inspiration back. I'm not doing it just because of that but because I have too much work to do to get through with High School and College. I'm sorry for all of the inconvience.


	8. New Friends

A loud roar filled the silent night sky. Hearing the sudden noise Yukiko spun around quickly, turned her gaze to the night sky and saw a giant fire cat demon falling out of the sky with a mortal woman on its back dressed in a slayers outfit plummeting to the Earth. The large cat demon hit the ground and Yukiko and her friends raced to where it landed. The cat demon surrounded itself by fire and the large demon was now a small cat with two tails. Kagome ran up and picked up the demon while Yukiko checked on the young slayer. Looking closer Yukiko discovered that the maiden had several arrows in her arm and the cat demon had a large scratch on its side. Shippo observed the woman while Miroku just drooled.

"Do you think she's dead?" Shippo replied poking her. Yukiko shook her head. "No its just because of her arm" Yukiko touched the woman's wounded arm and she winced. "Poor thing. She must be in a lot of pain, you guys better hold her down" Miroku made a move help the young woman but he immediately shifted his hand to her butt. Before he could touch it Shippo slapped Miroku on the head. Kagome, who had finished tending to the young cat demon, pushed Miroku aside, and put most of her weight on the woman's body. "Ready when you are Yukiko?" The other wounds weren't as deep so they were easy to pull out. But when Yukiko touched the arrow in her elbow woman gasped painfully. Yukiko quickly ripped off a part of her dress rapping it around the woman's wound.

Since no one had been paying attention to Miroku he gently stroked the woman's butt, causing the woman to jolt awake and slap him across the face. Her face soon showed pain because she hit him with the arm that was injured. The woman turned her gaze over to Yukiko, and she pulled out a large boomerang and aimed it at her. Afraid Yukiko backed up against a large tree. The woman struggled to keep the heavy weapon up but soon dropped it to the ground bending down on one knee. The cat demon had also woken up and was now baring its teeth at Kagome. Yukiko, more concerned then scared slowly walked over to the slayer. "You really shouldn't try and move" "W-why? So it will be…easier for you to attack me"

Yukiko got down on her knees next to the slayer and gestured to her arm. "If you move it anymore the wound will get worse" The slayer looked at her arm and upon seeing her bandaged arm her eyes widened. "You…you bandaged me up!" Yukiko smiled and nodded her head. "I'm sorry" the woman mumbled. "My names Yukiko. What's yours?" "I-I'm Sango" she mumbled. Yukiko, with little difficulty lifted Sango's boomerang off of her back and helped her stand up. She walked over to her friends and introduced them. "These are my best friends in the whole world? "Shippo" Shippo gave a small wave. "Kagome" Kagome, with the cat demon in her arms, gave a smile. "And Miroku" Miroku opened his mouth, probably to say something perverted, when Shippo covered it to keep him from speaking.

Sango looked at Yukiko and Yukiko whispered, "He's a little unstable" in her ear. Sango shook her head in understanding. Yukiko lowered both of them on the grass and ripped another piece of her gown and tied it around her shoulder, making a slip. "Thank you, I'm indebted to you Yukiko. If there's anything that you need I will be glad to help" Yukiko frowned, even though it was a kind jester. "That's very kind of you, but I don't think that much you can do. He has me under a spell" Shippo who was standing on Sango's right side said "Yeah Yukiko's…" Before he could say anymore, the scenery rapidly changed into a beautiful forest garden and the night sky changed into daybreak. Shippo Miroku and Kagome picked up Sango and Kilala and hid behind the bushes. An archway stood facing Yukiko and Narkau came up behind it.

Upon seeing him, Yukiko gave him a disgusted expression and turned away from him. "You're knight in shinning armor has come to set you free" he joked as walked over to where Yukiko stood and kneeled down on one knee. Yukiko could see Sango trying to pick up her boomerang but Miroku and Kagome took it out of her hands. "All you have to do is say that you'll mate with me" Yukiko could feel her blood boil and she fiercely turned to look at him, her eyes smoldering. "Every night you ask the same question, and every night I give you the same answer. I'll die first"

Naraku growled and the breathtaking scenery vanished. 'You're really starting to bug me" " I should think that you'd be used to it by now" Yukiko scoffed. "THAT'S IT!" Naraku reached out and tightly grabbed onto her wrist. "If you keep trying my patients I won't hesitate to kill you" Yukiko ripped her arm out of Naraku's grip and gritted her canines. "Go ahead then, but I will never give you my father's kingdom" Naraku growled, brought his hand back, causing Yukiko to tightly shut her eyes. Instead of feeling his hand connect with her face, she felt his hand stroking it. He forced Yukiko to look into his eyes and she only saw amusement.

"You know, I was hoping you'd say you'd be mine" He then gestured his other hand towards the moon "But it looks as if you need another day to think about it" Yukiko's eyes widened and she glanced up at the moon. "No" she whispered walking into the water hearing Naraku's laughter ringing through her ears. The others watched as the water around Yukiko covered her and when it fell back onto the water there was a small white swan in her place. A tear ran down the swan's face as Naraku kicked a rock out of his way and left. Sango's couldn't believe her eyes. She now knew that she had to help her, no matter what.

(I just realized that I really enjoy writing a story when I combine two different things together. So I will be finishing The Swan Princess, possibly a sequel if anyone wants one, and my An Extremely Goofy Movie. Then after that I will either start another story that I wanted to do or do my Sweeney Todd story)


	9. The Ball Preparations

Meanwhile at the castle Meido was up to something and everyone knew that it had to do with Lord Sesshomaru

Meanwhile at the castle Meido was up to something and everyone knew that it had to do with Lord Sesshomaru. She was holding up a sword that Totosai had made for her. She planned to give it to Sesshomaru soon after he mated with one of the eligible ladies. Meido inspected the sword and found it perfect. "Beautiful…simply beautiful. Soon Sesshomaru will be mated and the Western Lands will have a Lord again" Meido seemed ecstatic, but Totosai shook his head. "I doubt it. Lord Sesshomaru refuses to be the Lord of the Western Lands until he finds Yukiko" Meido took her fan and gently swatted his face. "Poppycock. All that will change after tomorrow nights ball"

Jaken, with a servant holding the door open for the tiny toad, barged in with two bags of letters that were no doubt accepting the invitation. Meido gave an excited squeal as Jaken told her of all of the princesses coming. "Oh my this is wonderful. You see Totosai…" she said shoving them in his face. "One of these is bound to change his mind" "Oh absolutely" Totosai replied and said under his breath, "not". Meido turned to Jaken and shoved the letters that she held into his hands. "Do…not…lose…one!" "Oh no my lady of course not" Jaken smiled but it soon faded after she turned around. Meido turned to Totosai. "Where's Sesshomaru?...Oh never mind I know where he his. Looking up the mystery of the fat animal" Jaken covered his mouth to keep from laughing. "Um…the great animal your highness" Totosai replied trying to catch the letters flying into the air. "Oh big or great. Its large and it had fur"

Sesshomaru, who had been in the library the whole day, was trying to figure what Lord Taiyou said to him. He thought that maybe if he looked in the books in the castle he could find out some type of meaning. Finishing up with another stack of books and finding nothing, the climbed up the ladder and took a random book from the shelf. He skimmed through it and his eyes widened when he came to a certain page. He went back and forth between the two pages. He snapped the book shut, jumped off the ladder and raced to the doors. He opened it and spotted his mother. In happiness Sesshomaru picked up his mother and spun her around. After he put his mother down and made a move to run only to be stopped.

"Sesshomaru, where are you going?" "To find the Great Animal" Sesshomaru ran to the door, only to be stopped again. "Oh wonderful. Just make sure you're here tomorrow night!" "Tomorrow night!" "The ball" Meido mumbled, pointing to the letters that still remained in her hand. "Mother…I can't…" Meido became so upset that her lip vigorously twitched. "Mother please don't do the lip thing! If I leave now, maybe I'll be back in time" Meido squealed in delight, throwing the letters and they fell on Jaken who was standing beneath her. "But please mother, don't turn it one of your beauty pageants" Without waiting for a reply he raced out the door to find Inuyasha. Long after he left Meido replied with a "Its just a few friends…and their daughters" Meido swiftly turned to Jaken who threw some of the letters that he was picking up in surprise. "I want this ball to be big. Every princess must have their own introduction" "But you said" "Forget what I said. Jaken send for the cooks and tell the band to start rehearsing, and I want footman for every…" She continued to ramble, while Jaken smacked his head down repeatedly on the hard tile floor.


	10. No Fear

Meanwhile at the castle Meido was up to something and everyone knew that it had to do with Lord Sesshomaru

The Next Morning "So let me get this straight. Every night when the moonlight leaves the lake you…turn into a swan" After finding the truth about Yukiko, Sango wanted to know everything she could on the situation. She thought that there might be some way that she could help break the spell, and the others fully supported the venture. "Right the following night if I want to turn back into a demon I have to be on the lake." "No fear, Yukiko. We'll find your Lord Sesshomaru, lead him back to lake, and when the moon comes up you'll change into a demon, and then you'll live happily ever after. Or something to that extent." Yukiko smiled, but then looked thoughtfully. "I have to find him first"

Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kagome anime fell. "You don't know where he is?" Sango said in disbelief. "Sango, I don't even know where we are? I was unconscious when Naraku brought me here" "I bet that Naraku knows how to get there" Shippo replied pointing up at the castle. Miroku snorted. "Oh yes that's a great idea. Just go to Naraku and ask for a map or something" Suddenly Yukiko and Sango's faces lit up with a huge smile. "Oh no" "That's what we need…a map. Let's do it" Yukiko flapped her wings vigorously and took to the air. Sango, now healed as well as Kilala, followed after her.

Yukiko: We're off on a mission. We're touch and in good condition. We're short, standing tall. No fear. There's danger around us.

Miroku: They'd hurt us if they found us

Shippo: Our backs are against the wall

Sango and Yukiko: No fear

Yukiko: Because we have all the courage we require. Take it from a frequent flyer. Try our luck. Our plan will fly. No Fear

After spotting the map in the upper bedroom window, Yukiko and Sango flew down to the others, who were waiting for them patiently. "The map is on the wall. In the upper bedchamber" Sango jumped off of Kilala's back and formulated her plan. "Okay guys, this is where the plan. Yukiko will keep the lookout while we get the map" "You mean…we're going inside?" "Yes of course. You're not going to help us"

Miroku: This plan is simply suicidal, you'll be a sitting duck. Who knows how we'll do this, who knows if we'll live through this. How about a kiss for know.

Miroku puckered up his lips, but Yukiko hit him over the head with her wing. "Come on Miroku, we can't do it without you!" Yukiko gave him her best pleading look, and Miroku almost gave in. "No" Sango grabbed the back of Miroku's shirt and pulled him on Kilala, and he turned to struggle. "No choice Miroku" They all flew over to the castle and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala and Kagome pushed open the castle doors and went inside while Yukiko acted as the lookout.

The others walked up the long staircase and found the hall way that led to the bed chamber. Miroku looked behind him, and when he turned around he bumped into a suit of armor knocking it down. Outside Yukiko a black haired demon with feathers in her hair coming down the stairs and then she heard the crash. The demon heard it to because she made her way to go down the steps. In panic Yukiko hit her beak several times on the window and flew away when the demon looked her way. The demon ran up the stairs and Yukiko knocked on another window.

Yukiko made her way up to the bed chamber window to see the others take the map off the wall and hand it to her out the open window. However the feather haired demon shut the window and chased the others down the stairs. Inside the castle the others were playing keep away with the map. No matter how hard they tried they just couldn't get away. Miroku and the others jumped on Kilala's back and flew down the steps and burst through the upper window. The demon flew after them but stopped because of Naraku's barrier that he kept around the castle to keep his subjects from escaping.

Yukiko and the others met on the group and in excitement she grabbed the map, opened it and pointed to the castle. "There's Lord Sesshomaru's land. When do we leave?" The others responded by falling down with exhaustion.

(I didn't feel like this one was my best but I tried it and I think it came out pretty well. Tell me what you think)


	11. Preparations

Lord Sesshomaru approached Inuyasha, who had been sitting outside next to the big oak tree on the grounds of the palace. He had hoped to protect himself from the wrath of his stepmother. He was sharpening his sword and looked up when his brother got close enough. Sesshomaru said nothing but placed a page of a book at his feet. Inuyasha looked at the picture and scoffed. "It's a mouse" Sesshomaru glared at him and muttered "The Great Animal" and Inuyasha looked up at him. "It's kind of small wouldn't you say?" Sesshomaru then set another picture down on top of the last one. This time it was the picture of a dragon.

"Yeah, until it changes into this" Inuyasha looked at him confused and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at having to explain it. Sesshomaru picked up the picture with the dragon. "Let me put it this way for you. An animal that can change its shape. A harmless creature approaches," he dropped the paper, "and then suddenly its too late" "You mean that the Great Animal could be anything?" "Anything", Sesshomaru whispered before taking back towards the castle to get his arrows and sword. A dragonfly flew around Inuyasha's face and he lent backwards falling on his back.

Naraku's Castle After the team had recovered from their previous mission, they formulated a plan on how to get Lord Sesshomaru to the castle. Yukiko was swimming the water of the lake while the others walked along side of it. Miroku had been awfully quiet and just as Yukiko was about to ask, he sprung on her an apology for the way that he had acted, that he wasn't doing things to where he could help her. After some banter back and forth, "Okay…I accept". Miroku's face lit up. "Good, now later we can try…" Shippo put a hand over his mouth. "Be quiet Miroku" "What…what did I say?"

Before he could say more, Sango presented everyone with the plan. Sango was so bent on helping Yukiko that she took the position of leader. "Yukiko you and I are going to go together, so you have to be ready." "Right!" she replied and swam away from the group. Sango then gave everyone else their positions. While her and Yukiko traveled to the castle Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome would keep watch and make sure that Naraku didn't come looking for her. Yukiko and Sango flew into the air and made their way towards the castle. What they didn't know was that their target was setting out on a mission of their own.

(I'm sorry that the last couple of chapters haven't been that long, but I wanted to space them out so I had more chapters. The next one will be longer, I promise. Speaking of the next one I plan to get my next chapter done by the weekend)


End file.
